I'm With You
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: Collins gets himself roped into a disgustingly cute game with Angel. fluff fic set to an Adam Pascal song. my SECOND SONGFIC! proud of meself. rated T just to be safe, though it is so very fluffy that you might choke on it. AngelCollins, obviously.


**I was listening to "Civilian" and fell in love with this song. It's called "I'm With You" and it is by and owned by Adam Pascal, love to him. The situation may seem a little strange with the lyrcs, but i thought the lyrics were pure Angel and Collins, and this is what happened when i started writing. FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF ALERT!**

_Starlight and wonder  
The universe seen through your eyes  
The moon is a glorious halo  
Hanging high over your head every night_

"You're beautiful; you know that, right?"

"Oh, shut up, you'll do anything for a kiss," Angel giggled, snuggling closer to Collins. He rubbed her back underneath her shirt and grinned, propped up on the elbow of his other arm. She lay beside him, so close that it was hard to tell where one heartbeat started and where another left off. Outside, rain fell lightly from the early dawn sky, wiping away the smoky stains in the air and waking bums everywhere. Their bedroom was safe from the dampness of the rain, though the gentle soughing that it made as it fell crept inside and lulled them both into a state of peace and calmness.

"You know me so well," he said with a small laugh. She sat up slightly and brushed her lips against his so gently that he hardly felt it. Then she lay back on her side, fingers contently trailing over the smooth skin of his chest where his shirt fell open slightly. Collins frowned.

"But…that wasn't a kiss." Angel giggled at the look on his face.

"Yes it was."

"I deserve more than that," he sulked. Angel shook her head mischievously.

"You told me something I already knew. I need original flattery." Collins groaned and rolled his eyes. Angel smiled and let her hand drift down to the bottom of his shirt. It slipped underneath the clothing and caressed his stomach muscles, lovingly tracing them with a smooth fingernail. Collins shivered happily.

"Um…you can run really fast?" Angel snorted.

"Anyone can do better than that."

_Spinning and spinning  
A flick of the wrist and a smile  
And in the morning so early  
Deep conversations are spoken  
in tongues by sunlight_

"Let's see…you know more about more about miniskirts than anyone I've ever met." Collins stuck out his lower lip. "That was a good one, come on."

"Well, I doubt you've met many fashion designers…but that bought you something." Angel brought his lips to hers, pressing more firmly against his mouth this time. Collins rubbed the back of her neck, trying to prolong the kiss as long as possible. But Angel pulled away much too soon for his taste.

"There, that's about right," she whispered, lying back down. Collins looked disappointed.

"Too short...you're doing this on purpose."

"Of course I am. Now go on." She smiled at him and started making circles on his stomach with the pad of her thumb. Collins swallowed and desperately tried to think of something else.

"You'd give a homeless guy a dollar, even if it was incredibly stupid because there was a perfectly good coffee shop three blocks away." Angel frowned and stopped her hand's motion.

"That's not nice. It makes me sound dumb." Collins smirked for a moment, then smiled for real.

"That reminds me. You're not afraid to admit that you might not know as much as someone else…because you know that you're wonderful the way you are, and you don't need to know everything to feel better about yourself." Now Angel grinned and began circling with her hand again.

"That was sweet, and it was two-in-one. It gets you something good." She kissed him again, hungrily this time. Her hand moved upwards, massaging his chest and sending thrills across his skin. Collins kissed her back with equal desire, her head bending back as he pressed down on her lips. But she also broke this kiss off short, making Collins look so forlorn that Angel had to laugh.

"Don't worry; it only gets better from here. Provided you keep 'em coming." She settled back onto the bed, still massaging his chest. Collins sighed and thanked whoever the hell was up there for giving him an Angel like this.

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_

"All right. You can drum better than that guy in the Beatles and you don't care who knows it."

"Very nice. But I need a little more…" Collins snorted.

"You're so greedy." Angel raised her eyebrows and gently dug one fingernail into the skin above his left nipple.

"What were you saying, baby?"

"Um, uh…you can jump onto a table from standing without messing up your clothes?"

"Much better." This time Collins was the one who started the kiss, Angel happily reciprocating the pressure on his lips and then slipping her tongue into his mouth. The kiss became passionate, lasting much longer than the others because Angel forgot to end it. She finally did, though not without a great deal of willpower. Collins ground his teeth together.

"Angel, we better get to the end soon, because I can't take much more of this teasing thing." Angel was inclined to agree, but she couldn't let it go now. She shook her head.

"We will, hon, I promise. Now you know what you have to do, it shouldn't be too hard." Collins looked like he was trying to decide whether to actually go along with this or bite a pillow in half with frustration. The former won out. As a reward, Angel let the hand under his shirt slip down his chest and stomach, finally brushing the top of his jeans. Collins shivered as her finger trailed along the denim, which shifted as heat spread through his pelvis. Angel noticed it, but she only smiled and said nothing.

"Fine, fine…" Collins grumbled, trying to ignore Angel's hand. "You…you can light up a room by smiling and whenever you speak…" His hand was still at her neck, and now his fingers gently stroked the soft fuzz of hair at the nape of her neck. "Whenever you speak, I forget about my problems and I feel happier than I've ever felt before." Angel closed her eyes and let her head fall forward against his chest. He was warm and solid and there.

_  
Tonight you can get very far  
The calm and the storm, and forever yours  
And I'm with you  
We stare out the window  
And look to the sky every night  
The stars are the beacons of heaven,  
And maybe one day you'll go up for a ride_

"You can sing better than people on the radio, and sometimes I almost break a rib laughing because you have a wonderful sense of humor. You understand when I need to be alone, and you bug me anyway because you know that even though I think I don't need you right then, deep down I always will." Collins ran his fingers along the curves of her ear. They felt like velvet.

"You can tell when I'm about to get angry, and you know how to make me calm down and see things a different way. You're the only person who's ever been able to teach me anything without making me feel like an idiot. You know exactly what to do to make Mimi and Roger apologize to each other, and you can get Maureen and Joanne to stop bickering in nothing flat. If anyone has ever been able to make Mark put down the camera for more than a few seconds, it's you." Angel smiled and began rubbing his hip. The passion of the moment was postponed for the emotion; it was fine, even nicer for both of them.

"I know I've told you this and you know it too, but you're beautiful no matter what you do or what you feel like. Your eyes are more alive than anything I've ever seen…and whenever you're annoyed with something, you wrinkle your nose in this way that makes me want to kiss you as hard as I can."

_Oh you are the sunshine,  
you are the face that I dream of  
You are your mother's religion, down on her knees as she kisses your  
Heartache away_

"Speaking of which, you're the best kisser I've ever kissed, and you're also the best at everything else that comes after that." Angel laughed slightly and kissed the open skin of his chest. Collins smiled and pushed back the strands of her wig from her face.

"You're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep, and you're the first thing that comes into my mind when I wake up. You're every thought of every minute of the day, and even though that doesn't make doing my job any easier, I wouldn't have it any other way." Another small laugh. Another kiss to his chest.

"You don't have to say anymore," she whispered. But Collins shook his head.

"I'm not finished. Don't interrupt." Angel giggled and pressed her face right against his chest. As he talked, she could feel the vibrations of his voice.

_I've thrown coins in the fountain,  
I've been to the mountain  
I've lived trough the violence,  
I've seen what man can do to man_

"I've seen so many things that I want to forget…but going through life so that I could get to you makes it all worth while. Every memory that I have of you means more to me than any amount of money ever will, or any amount of anything. Every time we touch, I try to capture that moment, right then, right there, so that I know I'll have it whenever I need it. But I'll never need it, because I'll always have you."

Heartbeats. Two as one. Which is which?

"I've never loved anything like I love you…and that's never going to change. I can promise that. I can't promise that I'm going to have more than a couple dollars to my name in a week, but I can promise that." He felt warm wetness on his chest now. Angel was crying; her body was still and her breathing was steady, but there were tears soaking his shirt.

_I can't promise you peace,  
I can't promise you money  
But I promise to make you the best man I can  
Hold onto something  
'cause your life's about to begin_

"I don't have anything that I can give you but myself. And I know it's not a lot, but—" Collins was cut off as Angel reached up and cupped his face with her two hands. She had taken her face away from his chest now, and she smiled up at him, tear stains marking her cheeks.

"Please shut up," she whispered, and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Collins smiled against her lips and kissed her back with all the feeling that he had expressed in his words. She clung to him, arms wrapped around him as she pressed herself to his warm body. The love between them grew almost tangible as the kiss escalated. They made love, blurring the lines of the world and staying inside their own little universe. They didn't need anything else. They were with each other.

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_

_Tonight you can get very far  
The calm and the storm, and forever yours  
And I'm with you._


End file.
